


Incorrect Fallout Quote and drabbles

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Lizards, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Incorrect fallout quotes turned into drabbles





	1. No Swearing

**Author's Note:**

> These all all canon to my 'daughters of the Fallout' series, unless stated otherwise.

MacCready was in Sanctuary Hills, along with all of Nora's other companions. He gathered them together to make an announcement, "Already, so as some of you may know, my son, Duncan, is coming to live with me here soon, so swear words are illegal now. If you say one, you'll be fined," He announced.

Hancock snickered, wanting to test MacCready, "Heck," the ghoul whispered.

MacCready Glared at Hancock, pointing his finger at him as he darkly said, "You're on thin fucking ice, Hancock," He burst out laughing as MacCready recoiled in shock. "Oh no," He whispered, as Cait joined in on mocking laughter.


	2. Lizard Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is the lizard queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the mutant monster mod installed and I started collecting the lizards. I also adopted Bryan so he can be the lizard prince. 

Once Cassie, Amanda, and Vanessa entered Megaton, the sisters bid farewell to the other women for the time being while she went to Moriarty's Saloon. Although Cassie only had her house for a few weeks, she wasn't there much. Too busy to get the caps to pay the entry fee to Paradise falls and 'buy' her sister back. killing all the slavers inside once she learned they were selling kids after they were all safe, and seeing the state of her sister. Since then, the trio (and Dogmeat) walked non-stop from Paradise back to Megaton, they were exhausted, and Amanda was proud to see her little sister already be a home owner from the day she got out of the vault.

"Um, Cas?" Amanda asked, confused and dumbfounded at the site before her.

"Yeah?" She replied, not turning around as she put the spoils in the locker to trade for food and medicine later.

"What's with all the lizards?"

Cassie turned and stared at her with a blank face, as if it is was the most difficult or simple question of all time. "They were just there in the Wasteland, I couldn't leave them."

"Yes, but why do they need to live here?"

Cassie paused once again, before continuing. "I'm their queen."

"You're the lizard queen of the wasteland?" She said slowly to prevent her voice from wavering from laughter.

"Yes." she said, fast and simple before she took a gray lizard out of her bag and placed it gently on the floor. "His name is Pablo." she said as she attached the lizards name tag.


	4. How Charon flirts

Charon and Cassie had been a couple for a while at this point. Although she always had a crush on him, he didn't realize his feelings for her until he nearly lost her when she was in a coma for two weeks following her activating the water purifier of Project Purity. He didn't know how to express his feelings, or if she wouldn't be disgusted by the thought of him wanting her in more ways he ever thought he could want a person.

He'd free of his contract for a while, and Cassie told him to voice any problems or concerns he may have to her, or even if he just wanted to talk. Something he'd long forgotten how to do due to his brainwashing. So, following what she said, 

One day, when Cassie was quietly reading a book, Charon slowly approached the wanderer with his hands behind his back. She didn't turn around, because slinking around quietly was considered normal to her to. He shuffled to face her, before shutting his eyes tightly, viciously chucking a stuffed rabbit at her head, yelling, "Here, it's small and cute like you!" before running out of the small home.

"Well, I nev-" She started, offended but cut herself off before realizing what he said. She chuckled softly as she looked at the white rabbit, fuzz unaffected by 200 years of fallout. She hid her smiling blush from Bryan in the rabbit who was looking at her with the same confusion she had moments earlier.


End file.
